Gender Bender Teen Titans
by PrincessNightstar24
Summary: Small stories about the gender bended Titans and their crazy adventures. Requested by ObeliskX
1. Prologue

**Gender bender Titans**

 **Character descriptions**

 **Ladies first...**

 **Robyn** \- Aka the girl blunder or Miss Traffic lights. Her real name is Rebecca Grayson. She's five foot five, and has an thin acrobatic built. Her outfit consists of a pair of tight black pants, a pair of dark green steel toed boots, a pair of dark green gloves, a dark red shirt that stops at her mid thigh with a yellow circle in the corner on her right chest with a black 'R' in the middle. She has a yellow utility belt filled with bird-a-rangs, a grappling hook, smoke bombs, freeze disks, retractable staff, and other weapons. She's really beautiful and has long black hair that she keeps in a ponytail. She has a Romanian descendent skin tone, pink lips, cute nose, baby blue eyes hidden under a domino mask, and a master at an array of martial arts. She's the leader of the teen titans and the first sidekick Batman's ever had.

Robyn is the leader and cunning one of the group. She's bossy, sometimes snappy, very controlling, a great leader, a little brooding at times, clever, and always finds a way out of any mess.

 **Cyber** \- Aka Tin woman, or Chrome dome. She's the second in command and the oldest of the Titans. Her real name is Victoria Stone. She's six feet tall and has a thick athletic built. She's a cyborg. Half of her face is covered in a light blue mechanical gear and her left eye is a red cybernetic. Her body is covered in white and light blue machinery. She's a genius in all types of technology, one of the best hackers in the hero industry, and she's equipped with a sonic cannon, rocket boots, a computer scanner, super strength, and strong endurance. She's a beautiful African American, and has big honey brown eyes, plump red lips, and dark brown, hair.

Cyber is the machine specialist and basically the teasing friend of the group. She's a big tease who loves to mess with her friends and loves to cook(especially meat). She loves to tinker in the garage with her car, has a can do attitude, bossy, funny, smart, but sometimes becomes self conscious about her being a cyborg.

 **Beastgirl** \- Aka grass stain, BG or string bean. Her real name is Garcia Logan, or Gar for short. She's the shortest out the group with a height of five foot three. She's a pretty girl with a petique body and light green skin with dark green hair that goes down her back, large forest green eyes, thin pink lips, fangs, and pointy ears. Her outfit consist of gray gloves, gray boots, a pair of tight black pants, a grey belt, a tight purple shirt with a thick grey stripe going down vertically. Her powers are being able to transform into any animal on the planet and occasionally, other worlds, and having the ability to even become dinosaurs.

Beastgirl is the comedian of the group. She loves to make corny jokes and flirt with Revan and join Cyber in teasing Robyn on her crush with Kor. Beastgirl is quirky, a major animal rights activist, funny, and loves to prank.

 **Now the boys!**

 **Starfire-** Aka Kor or 'hotstuff' by Speedy from Titans East. His real name is Prince Koriand'r of Tameran, but he prefers to be called just Kor. He's from the planet Tameran. He's tall, about five foot eleven. He's drop dead gorgeous, with a muscular build, great abs, and a hot body. His outfit is a sleeveless dark purple shirt with dark grey slits on the side. He has a metallic gauntlet with a small dark green jewel in the middle, a pair of metal gloves that don't cover his fingers, a metal band on his right arm, a metal belt, a pair of dark purple pants with dark grey slits, and steel toed silver boots. He's incredibly hot and has a strong chin, a charming smile that could melt hearts, orange tan like skin, thick short dark red messy boy hair, and light and dark green eyes. He's trained in several forms of alien hand to hand combat, has green star bolts, the ability to fly at super speed, super strength, and laser eyes.

Kor is the naïve alien of the group. He's very intelligent, but still struggles with understanding Earthern customs. He's bubbly, positive, smart, charming, sweet, strong, and very oblivious to all the girls at the mall that stare at him.

 **Revan** \- Aka Rev or 'the cute goth' by Aqualass from Titans East. His real name is Revan Roth and he is the son of Trigon. He's half demon and is from the planet Azarath. Although he won't admit it, he's a cute guy. He has pale grey like skin, dark purple untamed hair, large purple eyes, a great smile(if you ever see it), and a nice decent muscular body. He's five foot eight, and has a red chakra in the middle of his forehead. His outfit is a simple black shirt, black pants, a yellow and red belt, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a long navy blue cloak with a hood attached. Revan is pretty hot and his powers are limitless. He still discovers powers himself, but they're based on his emotional state. Telekinesis, flight, mind reading, healing, teleporting, and many more powers.

Revan is the wise emotionally balanced group member. He's always calm, he's very wise, incredibly smart, knows several forms of basic martial arts, loves to read, and can be quite the badass when he's pissed off. He doesn't do the bubbly outgoing façade like Kor, but the two are still best friends.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Kor's question

It started as a normal day at Titans tower. The day had been relatively quiet and Robyn had even pulled the stick out of her butt and offered the day off for the team. The early hours of afternoon were beginning to burn off and Kor wondered what he could do for the day.

Currently the alien laid on the couch upside down with his head hanging off. He stared intensely at the upside down living room and released a sigh. What to do?

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. On his 15th birthday, Kor recalled that Beastgirl had bought him a book that talked about what average Earthen teenage males did for fun. Flying up, he zoomed towards his room and looked around. He opened the top drawer to his wooden dresser and grabbed the thick red book.

Kor grinned at it, excitement written all over his face at the new knowledge he was surely about to unlock. Flipping open the page, Kor examined the contents in the first chapter.

'How to pick up girls.'

. ..

Revan sat back into his black chair and let out a content sigh. Two hours and he was able to read a book without a single interruption. It was an interesting book too. Filled with old spells to practice and new ones to try. He looked around at his room and gave a small smile. It was dark, neat, and the only light was the one emanating from the three candles on his desk.

Ah, just how he liked it.

Turning back to his book, Revan didn't notice his door slowly open and a curious Kor poke his head in. In an instance the hyper alien was at his side jumping with child like enthusiasm while Revan's eyes widened at the sudden change of his tranquility.

"REVAN! Would you care to partake in the traditional Earth-male bonding through the acquisition of poultry?" Kor beamed. Revan creased his eyebrows and glanced at him.

"Excuse me?"

Kor stopped his jumping, clearly noticing that Revan wasn't understanding or he didn't say something right.

"The- the acquisition of poultry...Do human males not engage in the acquisit-uh "catching" of feathered poultry for fun and pleasure?" Kor questioned slowly.

Revan looked at him blankly, "What in Azar are you on?"

Kor felt his face redden and tried to explain without stuttering," I-The-Acquisition? The act of acquiring? To receive? To get- poultry..? Feathered fowl-chickens?"

Revan looked at him with a bland expression, but in all honesty he was slightly amused by Kor. Kor turned a bright red and turned around to look back at his book. Revan sighed.

As if Kor was done studying the particular page in his book, he turned to Revan.

"Yo yo! Dude! Let's go pick up some hot chicks!" Kor mimicked with a set of hand gestures. Revan felt his eyes widen and his face flush red at his friend finally understanding what he was trying to say and out of embarrassment.

Kor turned to Revan, "Chicks are poultry, correct?"

Revan lowered his head and sighed as Kor looked at him a bit dejected.

"Did I get it right? Do I have to perform additional hand gestures? Revan?"

"Beastgirl sent you, didn't she?" Revan groaned.

"No, but she did give me this book!" Kor answered. Raising an eyebrow, Kor frowned. "Chicks are poultry, correct?"

Revan was so going to kill Beastgirl for doing this to him.

"Yes and no. Technically they're baby chickens, but sometimes guys like to call girls chicks. Like how guys are called dudes, girls are called chicks." Revan explained. Kor seemed to understand a bit better now.

"So...Robyn is a chick?"

"Yup."

"Beastgirl?"

"Yes."

"Cyber?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Speedy?"

"I did say girls, right?"

"Yes. So may we go to the mall of shopping and do the picking up of chicks?" Kor asked, trying to say it smoothly. Revan felt a lightbulb break.

"Uh- you do know what that is, right?

Kor opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. "No I do not. That is why I wish to experience it and be able to share a traditional male bonding ritual with you Revan. So I may learn with you and be able to keep that memory."

"I-" Revan felt all rejections stop at the tip of his tongue at Kor's puppy dog face. Godammit!

"Ugh, fine!" Revan huffed. Kor gasped and hugged the lad before zipping off to the living room.

Revan shook his head and sighed to himself, "How do I end up in these situations?"

. . .

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. You have to find a group of girls and say what I told you before exactly. " Revan instructed. Kor nodded at him and looked about.

Currently the two Titan boys were at the food court of the mall. They didn't even bother changing into civilian clothes, so the two stuck out. It didn't matter though. Beastgirl and Cyber were at the mall as well, but unlike the boys, they were shopping. Thankfully, Robyn was so busy in attacking a punching bag in the gym that she didn't even notice any of the titans had left the tower.

"Kor, look." Revan pointed out. Kor looked up to see a group of six pretty girls sitting at a table. They were all thin and two were blonde girls with blue eyes, one was a brunette with brown eyes, another was a brunette with green eyes, and the other two were girls with black hair and brown eyes. They all sat laughing and gossiping.

"Okay, do exactly as I told you." Revan commanded. Kor gave a two finger salute and walked towards the table.

Revan watched Kor as he walked pass the table. What Revan had planned was a way for Kor to pick up chicks and him to stay in his spot and watch without having to do any work.

Genius!

Revan witnessed as the girls at the table all began to point out Kor and ogle at him from afar. Geez, he knew the guy was handsome, but these girls looked like they were drooling!

Kor glanced at Revan and saw him nod. Kor smiled and walked towards the table with a charming grin splashed across his face.

"Greetings ladies." Kor charmed with a wink. Luckily they didn't see he was reading off the writing Revan did on his hand.

"Hi!" The girls all exclaimed flirtatiously. Each having seductive gleams in their eyes.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I've lost my number, so could I possibly have yours?" Kor read as smoothly as he could from his palm.

In seconds there was the sound of six zipper openings, paper tearing, and pen scribbling. Before Kor could blink, he had six slips of paper shoved into his face. Kor grinned at them.

"I'll call you." He finished off with a charming grin making the girls heart's melt.

Kor walked back to Revan and instantly loss the charming façade and switched to his usual child like one. Revan chuckled and shook his head at him. Seriously? Kor was a little kid stuck inside an older gorgeous man's body.

"Have I successfully picked up chicks?" Kor asked hopefully. Revan smirked at him.

"Oh yeah, you did. Let's go see how much more you can get."

. . .

Robyn sat in the ops room tapping her foot impatiently. She had called all the Titans back to the house via communicator to discuss a couple things with them.

"Chill out Robyn, the boys will be here soon." Cyber soothed. She, along with Beastgirl was a bit grumpy for having to discuss work on their day off.

"Yeah, chill out. It's Revan and Kor, what could be keeping them?" Beastgirl teased.

"Probably trying to carry all of Revan's new books." Cyber joked with a giggle.

Beastgirl snorted at her, "Or Kor's year supply of mustard!"

The two bursted out into laughter and Robyn was about to snap when the door opened. The girls looked to see Revan float inside with a smirk and Kor coming inside a bit disheveled.

"Where were y-" Beastgirl stopped her rant when she noticed Kor's appearance. His shirt was a bit torn exposing a bit of his chest, his face was littered with lipstick stains, and his hair was messier then his usual unruly style. In Kor's hand were about 46 slips of paper.

"Woah Kor! What happened to you?" Cyber asked when she saw all the lipstick stains from girls kissing Kor on the face.

He groaned and wiped his cheek smearing a bright red glob. "I had journeyed to the mall with friend Revan and was attacked by the chicks who attempted to make lip contact with me and touch my bottom."

Robyn flashed red in anger and glanced at Kor. "What did you and Revan do today?"

Kor smiled at Robyn and began to flip thought the papers in his hand. "Me and Revan had journeyed to the mall of shopping and did the traditional Earthen-male bonding by picking up the chicks! I have received many erotic compliments on my physical attributes and have been given 46 different female phone numbers on which they have written "call me" on. "

Robyn felt her blood boil.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

. . .

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

 **Hey guys, this is NOT PrincessNightstar24. My names Leslie Sanchez and let me explain. Me and her are best friends, and she gave me access to her fanfic profile. We've been best friends since we were like six and I love her to death so much. She had been working on this story for Obselix for like weeks. She has like five chapters completed already and she was texting me about how she was going to post it soon. I decided to do it for her because she's gone.**

 **On May 12th a really bad tornado hit her school and totaled the place. Luckily I was sick from school that day, but a lot of people were hurt. I called her on her phone to see if she was alright, but she never answered. I texted, called, but nothing. I got worried and started looking for her, but she's gone. Nobody has any idea where she's at! The schools ripped in like half and I'm really scared she was caught outside when the tornado happened. Please pray for her guys! I'm terrified that she's hurt or possibly worse. Please, I'm scared she's dead and I don't want to believe in that!**

 **Help me pray for PrincessNightstar24! Please, and thank you for reading her story.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Meeting Aqualass

It had been a few weeks and nobody knew why large ships were sinking. Everyone had thought it to be some paranormal Bermuda Triangle dealio, but one day a Sailor had survived a ship wreck. His name was Captain John and he described that a beast that called itself Trident had been the one to sink the ship.

Now this was Teen Titan business.

Our favorite team was at the moment in a large submarine. The T-sub to be exact. Each Titan having their own individual pod that could separate at any given moment.

"Titans, any sign?" Robyn called out.

"Nothing girl."

"Nope."

"Not yet."

"I have not seen anything."

Robyn sighed to herself. "Beastgirl, see if you can transform into an animal and look for the creature."

"Finally!" Beastgirl exclaimed with a huff. "Geez, I've been waiting all day for you to ask!"

With that, Beastgirl opened a hatch and crawled out quickly turning into a whale.

A couple of minutes had passed and nothing exciting happened. That is until a large adult size male creature swam pass the T-sub at an alarming rate.

"There!" Robyn yelled. Beastgirl began to swim towards the thing as the other Titans tried to catch up.

The thing was large, and carried a trident in his hand. He was a dark dirty green looking hue and he held a nasty face. Beastgirl cornered the thing and just as she felt like she had him, a girl swam towards the thing and began to fight with him. Beastgirl grew so distracted that she morphed back into a human and quickly swam to the surface to breathe. She gasped for breath and swam towards a cave near the shoreline.

Beastgirl growled to herself and looked up to see the T-sub floating in the water with the other titans standing. Kor was beside Revan and Cyber stood with Robyn. Robyn looked up at the noise of splashing and quickly noticed Beastgirl.

Walking over to her, she rose an eyebrow under her mask. "What happened Beastgirl? Did you get him?"

Beast girl growled and turned to her with a snap,"I was fine until some prissy airhead showed up!"

"That prissy airhead has a name!" Someone called from the water. Suddenly, a gorgeous girl surfaced from the water. She had long black hair, dark eyes, light skin, a blue, black, and white unitard, and black and white gloves and boots. She looked stunning.

"You can call me Aqualass."

Aqualass stepped onto the cave floor and smiled sweetly at the drooling boys. Completely ignoring everyone, Aqualass walked over to them.

"Uh, heh, nice to meet you." Revan coughed out as he blushed furiously. She smiled at him.

Kor poked his head over Revan's shoulders and grinned cheekily at Aqualass, "Yes it is _very nice_ to meet you."

Kor was met with a bird-a-rang in the back of his head. He felt his eyes widen and turned to see Robyn whistling innocently. Revan and Aqualass sweat dropped and traded awkward glances.

"Um...I'm going to go look for Trident now..." Aqualass muttered. Revan nodded.

"Sounds good. Can I come with you?"

Aqualass beamed up at him and nodded. Meanwhile, Kor had walked up to Robyn with her bird-a-rang in his hand.

"Um Robyn? Did you drop this into my head?" Kor asked, rubbing the bleeding spot. Robyn put a hand to her mouth and gasped.

"Oh goodness! Silly me!"

Kor narrowed his eyes at her and frowned,"You appear...upset..."

Revan quickly mummered Azarath Metrion Zinthos and healed Kor's wound while Robyn crossed her arms and huffed.

"Upset? UPSET? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Um..."

"DO I LOOK UPSET TO YOU?!" Robyn snapped. Kor backed away, but was still confused.

Why were Earth girls so confusing?

From far back, Cyber giggled at Robyn and confused Kor. She elbowed a grumbling Beastgirl and pointed back.

"Bird girl is so totally jealous." Cyber teased.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Robyn yelled a moment later while Kor looked confused as ever.

Beastgirl completely ignored her bestfirend and pouted. "Grrr stupid pretty girl!"

"Speaking of jealousy...what's up with you and the new girl?" Cyber asked. Beastgirl scoffed at Cyber.

"Nothing! Ugh! What makes you think I'm jealous of that...that girl over there!"

"Because you keep glancing at Revan to see if he's looking at her." Cyber answered with a smirk. Beastgirl quickly looked away from Revan and shook her head.

"No! I don't care if he looks at her! We're not dating or anything!" Beastgirl declared with a cross of her arms.

"Hmph." Cyber smirked to herself and gasped dramatically. "Oh my gosh! Aqualass just kissed Revan!"

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Beastgirl screeched, turning towards the two who were simply having a conversation. Cyber clutched her sides in laughter.

"That wasn't funny!" Beastgirl yelled angrily.

"Oh yes it was! You're so jealous!" Cyber cried and continued to let her laughter rumble through her body.

"No I'm not!" Beastgirl lied.

She was totally jealous.

For the rest of the day, Beastgirl had seethed to herself silently. She was so going to make sure this Aqualass didn't take Revan away.

Revan was hers!

At the end of the mission, Beastgirl and Aqualass had worked together to defeat Trident, Robyn offered Aqualass a membership to the Titans, Kor was still confused, and Beatgirl and Aqualass became prettty good friends.

Still...Nobody, not even Aqualass was going to steal Revan.

 **...**

 **HEY GUYS! Did you all miss me?! I missed all of you guys! And y'all are all so sweet about worrying about me. Thank you Leslie for posting my story! I'm glad you did! Reviewers, thank you all for your concern. I'm okay guys. I was kinda missing for like 3 days and was stuck in in a tree, but I'm okay. All that's happen was that I popped my shoulder out of place and I have a minor concussion. But I'm great!**

 **Follow,favorite, review or all 3!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and remeber to keep being awesome! ~PrincessNightstar24**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: we're going to leave it this, I am a horrible person for not updating my stories sooner. Too much work, and lots of objectives I had to do.**

 **Very sorry**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I write about. Even though I REALLY want to. :/**

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 3 : _No woman allowed_**

"Where's Revan?" Beastgirl asked as she walked into the commons area.

Cyber glanced up from her stare at the television for a moment to answer, "Don't know, ask Robyn."

Beastgirl shrugged and turned quick on her heels to look for the girl wonder when the doors to the hall slid open and in came the quick witted leader. Robyn paid no mind to the two, her focus being concentrated on the file she held in her gloved hands.

"Hey Robyn." Cyber called from the couch. Robyn made a noise of some sort which sounded like a greeting of sorts and sat on a stool to face the counter.

"Sooo..."Beastgirl began to start while she made her way to Robyn. Beastgirl put her hand on the counter and began to strum her fingers. "Have you seen Revan?"

"He's probably hanging out with Kor or in his room." Robyn answered quickly, not fully caring about the situation at hand.

"Well I checked both boys rooms and both aren't there. I looked on the roof, the training room, the restrooms, but still, I didn't see them." Beastgirl informed. Robyn growled and put the paperwork down.

"You probably weren't even looking. The way your attention span is, I'm surprised you're still focused in this conversation." Robyn replied. Beastgirl frowned at her.

"Hey! You have your things that you're good at and I have my stuff that I'm good at! Like how I'm not a neat freak." Beastgirl countered with a smirk. Robyn snorted at her.

"A neat freak? It's called basic hygiene to keep a room clean. Unlike your pig stye of a room." Robyn retorted. Beastgirl rolled her eyes at her.

"You call it a messy room, I call it that I know where all my stuff is."

"So if I told you to go get your purple shoes, you could get them right now?" Robyn asked with a smirk. Beastgirl grew silent and then red.

"I have a system, ok?!"

Robyn and Cyber's laughter echoed through the house at the statement. Beastgirl huffed to herself and crossed her arms.

"Fine. Can you girls help me look for them?"

"Sure, I got nothin else to do BG." Cyber shrugged. She stood from the couch and walked towards Beastgirl.

Robyn looked at the two and said,"If you and Cyber don't find them, then tell me so I can help you guys look."

"Mam yes mam!" Beastgirl goofily saluted. Robyn rolled her eyes and the two girls were off in search of the boys.

 **...**

"Ugh _unbelievable_!" Robyn hissed loudly as she came inside of the kitchen. Beastgirl and Cyber looked at her with tired faces.

"Told ya you wouldn't find them." Beastgirl mumbled. Robyn glared at her, hating the fact she was right.

It had been an hour since Beastgirl and Cyber accepted defeat for searching for the boys. Robyn had confidently left the room declaring she would succeed in the search, but sadly she had the same fate as the other two girls.

No luck.

"I wonder where they are. It's not like them to be all secretive and not tell us where they're at." Cyber sighed. Robyn started to pull her hair.

"Yeah, Kor would've at least told Robyn he was going off somewhere. They-"

"We tell eachother everything. He's my best friend so I don't know why he wouldn't tell me where he's at or when he was leaving with Revan." Robyn interrupted Beastgirl.

"Girl you know damn well as I do that you and Kor are not just best friends." Cyber said.

"Yeah." Beastgirl chimed in. "You two always give eachother goo goo eyes and flirt way too much."

"We do not!" Robyn squeaked with her face quickly growing red. The two other girls simultaneously went "mmhmm".

Suddenly the sound of a communicator began to ring and Cyber looked at the two girls before pulling out the yellow device.

"Hello?"

Revan's face popped into the screen, oddly enough with him wearing a civilian shirt and a hat with a straight face and began to speak," _Cyber I'm sure you're wondering where we are and-"_ Kor quickly popped into the screen with a wide smile on his face, a sleeveless shirt on and a pair of dark shades covering his eyes," _Greetings friend Cyber!"_

"Where are you two at?" Cyber asked trying to study the clothes they wore and the little background she could see.

 _"We're someplace private."_ Revan deadpanned.

 _"Hey yo Revan! You've got to try this drink! It's freakin awesome!"_ A voice called from the background. Kor (who was still visible on the screen) turned and yelled, _"Let me have another of the margaritas as you say!"_

"Margaritas?!" Robyn shrieked. She walked towards Cyber and snatched the communicator from the bionic teen.

"Kor! I swear if you even touch a single alcoholic drink I will personally ensure that when you get back to this tower you will be on the track until your legs fall off!"

As soon as Kor saw Robyn, his face paled dramatically, but once he heard her message, his pupils dilated in fear. Revan rolled his eyes and suddenly the voice from earlier popped into the screen patting Kor's back in sympathy. He was a tall lean blonde, with blue eyes, fair skin, and an old friend from long ago.

Terran. The rock controlling ex of Beastgirl.

 _"Sorry Robyn, but looks like Kor is going to be put in the dog house tonight. All five of us are going to get wasted!"_ Terran smirked. He wore a sleeveless shirt with a pair of sunglasses resting on his head and a beer in one hand.

"Five of us? Who else is there?" Cyber questioned. As if on cue, the two other boys in question poked their heads in with large smiles and Cyber groaned at the two not believing they were there as well.

 _"Aw, you don't look so happy to see me Cyber. "_ Jinx laughed. He was tall, lean like Terran, had thick pink hair rustled up similar to Kor's, cheekbones, pale skin, and wild pink cat like eyes. He wore a black shirt and in one hand a shot glass with a tiny red umbrella inside.

"Not upset, just surprised." Cyber retorted. Jinx made a frown and the last guy finally made his entrance. Bee; an African American with an athletic built and dreamy brown eyes, chuckled at her.

 _"I'm sorry Cyber, but we all kinda left our teams without telling them anything. Sorta snuck out kinda."_ Bee informed. Robyn glared at him.

"You thought it was a good idea to ditch your team?!" She growled. Bee shook his head along with Jinx.

 _"No no, I left a note. We'll be back in two days after we're down chilling."_ Bee replied cooly. Jinx nodded.

 _"Yeah Titans North knows I left too. And Terran told Titans South that he'd be back in two days as well."_ Jinx said with a nodding Terran to support him. It seemed Robyn was fumbling for words.

"Well, why didn't we know that Revan and Kor were missing?"

Jinx, Terran, Bee, shrugged while Revan rolled his eyes and Kor looked on confusedly. Revan sighed to himself _, "We left a note on the front door saying we would be gone for two days."_

A smack was heard and Cyber and Robyn glanced back to see Beastgirl smacking her forehead. The changeling looked at the two in embarrassment.

"Ugh! That was a note?! I thought it was like those weird ads that people out for Chinese food!" Beastgirl exclaimed. Robyn and Cyber shook their heads and Revan and Kor snorted.

 _"Well we'll be back in two days Robyn."_ Revan commented. Robyn looked back down at the communicator in hand.

"Why didn't you invite us? We could've come along too." Robyn grumbled not liking the fact that she was separated from her crush. Kor frowned and Terran along with Jinx smirked at her.

 _"No girls allowed. Only us boys. Me, Bee, Revan, and Kor for the whole weekend."_ Jinx grinned.

 _"Yeah just us guys and some beach time."_ Bee agreed with a smirk that made Cyber's mind turn to mush.

"Well I-" Robyn's next sentence was cut off by the sound of a door slam and wind blowing behind her. The three girls turned to see KidFlash standing there with a frown. She was slim, a bit taller than Robyn, and had big blue eyes with long red hair in a ponytail.

"Can you believe this crap!" Kidflash ranted. She looked at the girls and continued,"I wake up and see that Jinx is gone and-" she stopped once she saw Jinx on the communicator with the rest of the boys.

"You!" She screeched. She walked over and glared through the screen at Jinx who looked even paler then usual.

 _"Dog house for Jinx."_ Revan monotoned. Bee laughed and Jinx smacked him with a hiss.

 _"Relax girls we're not doing anything bad."_ Bee chuckled.

 _"Agreed."_ Kor continued, he grabbed the communicator and showed the beach that it was relatively empty except for a group of blondes playing frisbee behind the guys.

"Who are those girls behind you?!" Both Robyn and Kidflash screamed while Cyber and Beastgirl looked on in horror.

 _"Nobody so relax."_ Terran replied evenly.

 _"Yeah it's not like they're going to come over and talk with us."_ Bee chuckled. In the background all boys nodded.

 _"Yeah I mean we've got some looks, but nah."_ Jinx shook off.

A tall blonde in a green bikini suddenly came running over towards the boys and on the other line, the girl titans felt their eyes widen. Kor suddenly felt a nimble finger tap his shoulder and he glanced up from his squatted position on the sand.

 _"Uh hey."_ She giggled. Kor gave her a charming smile.

 _"Greetings."_ He replied with a voice smooth like silk. Robyn felt her blood boil as the blonde touched Kor's shoulder again.

 _"Well...I was wondering if you wanted to come teach me how to swim. I uh- I forgot how to when I looked at you and my brain turned to oatmeal."_ She cooed. Kor took off his sunglasses and exposed his civilian green eyes. The blonde looked hopeful and Kor looked confused.

 _"I do not understand. How does ones mind turns to oatmeal at my sight. I-"_

 _"It means she thinks your hot Kor. Take your shirt off and go swim with her Kor."_ Terran encouraged.

"HELLO! We're still here!" Beastgirl yelled.

 _"I shall return -"_ Kor quickly took off his shirt and exposed his lean muscular body while the blondes in the back ogle, _"-shortly."_ He smiled.

Kor ran off towards the water with the blonde and Robyn hissed to herself. Jinx and Terran snorted and suddenly the six other blondes walked over to the boys and gave flirtatious smiles.

 _"Hey."_ A blonde in a red one piece called. _"My friends and I would love it if you join us in a volleyball match."_

 _"I'm in."_ Terran smiled. The girls all glared at the boys though the communicator.

 _"Sounds cool. I'll play."_ Jinx shrugged.

"JINX!" Kidflash yelled through the screen.

 _"What? I like volleyball."_ Jinx said nonchalantly.

 _"Me too. "_ Bee agreed standing up and dusting sand off his swim shorts. Kor soon returned wet and smiling along with the blonde smiling widely beside him.

 _"What is happening?"_ Kor asked obliviously.

 _"Volleyball Kor."_ Revan replied.

"Want to hot stuff?" The blonde asked. Kor rose a perfect eyebrow at her.

 _"I do not understand why you call me the "hot stuff", but yes I would like to join!"_ Kor chirped. The two walked away from the screen with the blonde leaning on Kor's wet shoulder cooing "I love the way you talk..."

Now that all the boys were off playing volleyball, Revan was left sitting under the shaded palm tree dealing with all three grumbling girls and a laughing Beastgirl.

 _"Uh... It's just a game. Nothing more. And I saw Kor. He just swum for a bit and the girl just watched."_ Revan stuttered. He could tell the girls were angry.

"Hahaha! OMG look at your faces! Ha! You guys are sooo-" Beastgirl's words died at the tip of her tongue once she saw a blonde with a black swimsuit walk over and smile at Revan.

 _"Do you want to join?"_ She questioned. Revan frowned.

 _"I don't do volleyball."_ He answered back. The girl smiled at him.

 _"That's okay. Want to read poetry together and watch them get hit by the ball?"_ She giggled. Revan shrugged and stood to his feet with the communicator.

"Wait, you're going with her?!" Beastgirl screamed. Revan shrugged.

 _"Sure. See you girls Monday."_ Revan finished, hanging the communicator up.

The girls grew silent wondering what was happening. They wouldn't cheat, how could they? None of the guys were dating them. Sure Kidflash had a huge crush on Jinx, sure Revan and Beastgirl had something going on, maybe Cyber and Bee were big flirts, and obviously Kor and Robyn had something happening, but still at the end of the day each of them were single.

"Ugh! Girls not allowed my ass!" Kidflash yelled, pulling her hair.

Robyn sighed, looking down,"This weekend is going to suck."

"Ugh stupid blondes!" Beastgirl growled.

"No not blondes, our guys. Curse their charms." Kidflash groaned, smacking her forehead.

"Damn you Kor! Why do you have to be so hot?!" Robyn yelled, punching a whole in the wall.

"Ugh!" Cyber groaned along with the rest of the girls.

Stupid no girls allowed rule!

 **. . .**

 **WASSUP EVERYBODY! I am NOT dead! Just EXTREMELY busy, but I will always bounce back to you guys! Alright so the boys are probably dead. I'm sorry, but I love making random chicks flirt with Kor and making the girls jelly. I really do XD anywho, I need to update Searching for you real quick! Oh! Next chapter the girls get their revenge on the boys *evil laugh***

 **follow, favorite, review or all 3!**

 **Hope le you enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome! ~PrincessNightstar24**


End file.
